Integrated circuits have long become a mainstay of many electronic designs. Many items such as processors, memories, custom electronic designs including application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), field programmable gate arrays and sensors use integrated circuit device technology to manufacture these items. Integrated circuit technologies can produce devices en masse, typically on a substrate commonly referred to as a wafer. Individual devices can be separated from the wafer to form dies that include the device.
A typical wafer thickness can be between 500 and 750 microns. For some applications, a smaller thickness can be desired, so the wafer can be thinned to reduce the final thickness of the related device. Mounting thinned devices can be problematic as traditional mounting approaches can consume a relatively large volume, and any size advantages gained by using a thinned-substrate device can be lost. Furthermore, mounting approaches need to efficiently provide ways to couple electrical power and signals to and from the thinned device without adding undue thickness.
Therefore, what is desired is a space efficient way to support and mount thinned-substrate devices and couple electrical power and signals to and from thinned devices.